Intergenerational family relationships influence social problems as diverse as poverty, health maintenance, family dissolution, female-headed families, long-term care of the elderly, and poverty. This revised proposal outlines a life-course model and analyses on a broad set of family data to study the nature of these intergenerational relationships. Central to this proposed study is the identification of patterns of cultural, ethnic and racial similarities and differences. Comparisons will be made among white, black, and Hispanic subgroups in the United States. Cross-sectional, longitudinal, multi-generation lineage and multi-cohort data sets will be employed in this converging analysis approach. The proposed theoretical framework is based on a multigenerational convoy model of social relations (Jackson and Antonucci, in press; Kahn and Antonucci, 1980), which hypothesizes that people are initiated, socialized, protected, and sometimes placed at risk by their social relations. Multi- generation intra-family influences (lineage members affecting one another and influenced by age, cohort and period) are important elements in this convoy model and to its hypothesized functioning, either to the individual's benefit or detriment. We propose complementary, multi-level analyses in the following four topics areas: 1) Changes in and transmission of family values and norms; 2) Intergenerational family exchanges and reciprocities; 3) Family living arrangements and physical proximity; and 4) Intergenerational family relations, health and well-being. Knowledge in these four content areas will benefit from individual and family level analyses of social relations which recognizes that individuals exist within the family and are also influenced by generation, cohort, ethnic and cultural group membership.